


official let-loose-time

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Illusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magnus dances around him, Alec follows. He catches Magnus by the hip and pulls him close. He knows the warlock is still hesitant to touch him even though Alec told him it's alright, it's okay, but Alec, he can touch Magnus now, he's allowed, he's free to-"Do whatever you want", Magnus whispers.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 27





	official let-loose-time

**Author's Note:**

> This excerpt is accompanied by another page of elaborate notes which I do not understand anymore and will never write out.  
> So here.

Magnus sees Alec first but he waits for the shadowhunter to spot him. Izzy and Clary are with him. Magnus figures Izzy declared the occasion official let-loose-time for all three of them. They're all too busy, wound tight from working against Valentine and for Jace's return non-stop.

Izzy touches Alec's elbow and Clary gives him a wide smile before they are taking off hand in hand and disappearing among the dancing downworlders.

Alec observes the crowd sharply before he takes his eyes off the two girls and looks around for Magnus. He finds him in a more secluded area, reclined in a comfortable leather chair, long legs stretched out and feet kicked up on a music box.

Magnus is nursing a glowing cocktail but his friends around him carefully stay away from him as if he's not really being very sociable tonight. When their eyes meet, there is a twinkle in Magnus' eyes and the warlock leaps out of his seat, startling a dancing seelie next to him. Alec smiles and pushes through the party-goers to meet Magnus near the bar.

"Alexander", Magnus sounds cheerful. "I'm very glad you came."

Alec gives him a reassuring smile but his eyes flicker around and above him.

"Hey", Magnus puts his index finger in front of Alec's nose and forces him to look down at him. "No minding the perimeter tonight, alright?"

Alec's lashes flutter when he searches Magnus' face. "I'm sorry. It’s become a habit."

Magnus smiles and offers Alec his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Alec takes Magnus' hand but he blushes and keeps his eyes fixed on the warlock's collar bones, which are adorned with red leather bands tonight. "I don't really, I've never- I mean-"

Magnus interrupts his stuttering by squeezing his hand. "Alexander, eyes on me."

When Alec looks up, they're suddenly alone in Magnus' living room.

"What did you do?", Alec almost pulls his hand away when he turns and looks around. "Did you portal us away?"

Magnus smiles. "Just a little illusion. We're still in the club, I just thought you might feel more comfortable like this." He takes a step back and spreads his arms. "Just do what you want." He lets his hips sway and holds Alec's hand up.

Alec's eyes follow the fluid movement of Magnus' body. He's entranced by the way his body can float like a leaf in the wind or lock into position like a thunder bolt. And that's how Alec feels, struck by lightning.

When Magnus dances around him, Alec follows. He catches Magnus by the hip and pulls him close. He knows the warlock is still hesitant to touch him even though Alec told him it's alright, it's okay, but Alec, he can touch Magnus now, he's allowed, he's free to-

"Do whatever you want", Magnus whispers.

And Alec puts a strong arm around his waist and pulls him up and against his chest. Magnus must be straining to stand on his toes but he arches into Alec and his gaze makes Alec feel warm all over. They sway together even though Alec can't hear the music at all, he doesn't know whether he's off beat or on, all he hears and feels is Magnus' breath against his neck and the jingle of his rings and bracelets when Magnus puts his arms around his neck and buries a hand in Alec's hair.

His eyes are observant to every emotion flickering through Alec's eyes – surprise, understanding, bliss – until they close and Alec pushes back into Magnus' hand.

Their second kiss is for Magnus. He scrapes his nails through the short hair on Alec's nape and when the shadowhunter opens his mouth and breathes out a sigh, Magnus closes the distance between their lips.

Alec melts into the touch immediately and bends down to let Magnus take control of the kiss more comfortably.

When they part, Magnus' illusion has vanished but Alec can still only see the man in front of him whose eyes glow yellow for a second before his head drops to Alec's chest. They gather their breath, and as their hearts beat together, Alec thinks there must be a magic way beyond Magnus' power at work here.


End file.
